WHEN YOU THOUGHT LIFE COULDNT GET BETTER
by senior10
Summary: bella confessed how she felt to her love , but when he doesnt want to be with her . what happens when four years later they meet up agian? first fanfiction please read
1. the start of bella swans new life

BPOV

"Isabella Swan" called the Dean who then handed me my Diploma . As I cross the stage to grab my diploma I hear my friends and family cheering for me. The one voice I don't hear . The one voice I long to hear. The one voice that told me I would make it . The once voice that has helped me through everything EMMETT CULLEN

History behind the girl I am …………………

My name is Isabella Swan I a shy, blushing , clumsy, loving, understanding, wont take no for an answer ,hates parties, doesn't like all the attention, HATES shopping girl who was born in Forks, Washington. My parents are separated but it doesn't bother me anymore. My mom Renee has just married a man named Phil, and my father Charlie has never thought to get remarried. One summer when my mom was going on the road with her now husband I decided I would spend some time with my father that is when I then meet my now best friends Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale . They are the best friends anyone could ever ask for . She has a brother named Emmett Cullen, a brother named Edward Cullen and a cousin name Jasper Hale. Nothing ever exciting happens in my life . So don't bother asking

Back to the Present……………………..

After all the names of my graduating class has been called I make a bee line to great my friends and family.

" Bella I am so proud of you" yells my dad as he pulls me into a tight hug

"Thanks Dad" as I hug him back

"No problem , you should go hug your mom now , you know I am not good with all this mushy stuff"

"I know Dad me neither" as I leave his arms to turn around and find my mom

"Mom don't cry its not the end of the world, I'm not leaving you I will always be your one and only little girl." as I say to my mom while she is cry and ruining my gown

"I… know..its just t-tt-th-th- that … you have g-g-g-gr-gr-grown up so fast." weeps my mother

Ooh boy her we go again the speech about how I will never see her again and that I am going to forget about her.

" Congratulations Bella" says Phil my step dad

" Thanks" I say during my moms sobs. Phil then begins to pry my mother off of me so I can say thank you to the rest of my guest

"CONGRATULATAIONS, BELLA." yells my friend Alice as she jumps up and down while hugging me

I was definitely going to be deaf in that ear.

" Thank you Alice, but turn it down a notch"

"ok Bella . So now that you graduated when can we go shopping for a new wardrobe for you , since now you will be looking for a job." whispered Alice

" hold your horses I just graduated , let me just live this moment out for a while."

"ok. I am just so happy for you , I am sorry Emmett couldn't make it"

The one name I hope to not hear all day EMMETT CULLEN. Then get out of Alice's hold to go hug Edward who congratulates me and Jasper does the same .

"Bella I couldn't be more happier for you." says Rose

"thank you so much, I can wait for you to move down here , when is your moving date."

Rosalie was moving in with me . I could wait to have an old friend in the house with me

" next week on the 24th," said the now excited Rose

"ok then I will begin my share of cleaning" I laughed

When then began to leave the football field and head back to my house in Manhattan . It was a short ride since I lived 20 minutes outside of the campus without traffic. We were going to head to my house and allow Rose and Alice to do "Bella Barbie" and then we were going to head out for a night of celebration and partying I couldn't wait , I needed to let my hair loose and have some real fun. We pulled up into the house my parents were looking around since they haven't been here in a while

"Bella . Up stairs NOW." yelled Alice

She must be in a hurry. Here comes the torture.

" Coming" I yelled as I ran up the stairs leaving my parents and Phil to entertain themselves.

While Edward and Jasper watch ESPN

" sit down. Bella" says Rose with a flat-iron in her hand

I sit down with my IPOD plugged into my ears and I zone everything out just thinking of how my life has just begun and how I wish Emmett was here……………

1 HOUR LATER

I feel an irritating poking on my arm . I look up to see Rose and Alice fully dressed. Alice was wearing a strapless dress that came up above her knees , with a cinched black belt just below her breast , its full printed with a pink drape on the side, with black heels. Rose had on a fuchsia strapless cocktail dress that hugged her curves nicely with nice gold shoes . They had picked me out a strapless purple dress with bead sewn in at the top and bottom of the dress this dress was knew length , I was wearing silver shoes. I thought we looked real good and thank god for all of us being single at once . I already knew this was going to be a good night lots of trouble in our future.

We walked down the stairs and was greeted by my family and my friends brothers. All jaws must have dropped when we walked in the room . We decided to head out to my favorite Italian restaurant.

When we had we were seated we all ordered drinks , each one with a ton of alcohol . Thank god for Rose and Alice hiring a driver for the night. This meant I could drink as much as I wanted. We had ordered our food and now were going around telling embarrassing stories about me. I was blushing the whole time because most of these stories were meant to be private ,not any more.

I felt so happy but then so said at the same time because I saw everyone sitting around me laughing and joking having a great time I just didn't see one face. I then drifted off in my own world I am pretty sure I was smiling the whole time because my thoughts were about when Emmett and me . I remember the day I told Emmett that I loved him. It was a not so unusual cloudy day in Forks . 1 more day before graduation , I knew that if I didn't tell Emmett now I might not ever get the chance to because Emmett was going to be attend USC for football while I would be going to NYU for engineering . We were sitting outside at the park in out favorite spot which was under a Red Wood tree. I was laying in his arms . I confessed to him how I felt and then the next thing I remember is him saying

" why have you waited so long to tell me , now we are going to be 3000 miles away and before you leave you want to tell me you love me ." he began to shake his head

" Emmett I didn't know when was good to tell you , and I thought that if I told you know you might tell me you love me also , but I guess I am wrong" I begin to cry

" Bella I love you also but this isn't going to work even if we try ."

Emmett just said he loved me but wait …… what else did he say

"will you repeat that "

" I said I love you but this is going to work"

"why not"

"because we are going to be to far away , and we are also going to be to busy to spend time with one another" he said

"we can make this work" I pleaded

"NO" he said very sternly.

My dreams were crushed the man I have grown to love doesn't want to be with me. What have I done ???

" let me get you home we have a big day tomorrow"

"yea I guess" I say

That was it that was the last time I had seen Emmett . I saw him on graduation day but only when he walked the stage to get his diploma. I tried to look into his eyes and when I did I saw the sadness and the hurt I had caused the man that I loved.

Then I am now here sitting with a group of friends and family . I just wish the man that I loved and I still love would come in and tell me that he made a mistake 4 years ago and that he wanted to be with me. But I knew and everyone at this table knew that was going to happen

" earth to Bella" slapped Alice " you OK" she aske

" yea just thinking of how far I have gotten, and how honorable I am to have my family and friends here to celebrate my greatest accomplishment." I said with tears in my eyes

" ok speech time from Bella" yelled Rose

As I began to stand up with a martini in one hand my other hand pushing back my chair . I look up to see the faces of people who are filled with love , joy, peace and happiness. Right when I begin to say my speech I look toward the door and that is when it hit me that life couldn't get any better than this…….

**PLEASE REVIEW MY FIRST FANFICTION**


	2. mystery man

PREVIOUSLY ON WHEN YOU THOUGHT LIFE COULDN'T GET BETTER

Right when I began to say my speech I looked towards the door and that is when it hit me that life couldn't get any better than this………..

BPOV

I couldn't believe it, was I seeing things right ,was that really Emmett Cullen . Oomg I yelled in my head . He came he . He came. I chanted over and over in my head.

" are you ok Bella , you look like you saw a ghost." says Alice

When I look toward Emmett I saw him holding hands with a platinum strawberry blonde who looks like she just stepped out of a magazine. What was going on ? Why were they here? Were they dating? Who is she? Why hadn't he called me saying he got my invitation ?There was a million questions running through my head.

"this is going to be trouble" I heard someone whisper.

I then slowly began to sit down because I forgot why I was standing up in the first place. I was feeling, a thousand emotions at once , anger , hatred, jealousy, hurt, cheerfulness , and so much more. Why was Emmett here in New York with some girl . 'Great he just saw me' I thought.

" hey Emmett , what are you doing here" asked Jasper . Glaring at the girl on his arm

" hey everyone , we just came to grab a bite to eat" say Emmett trying to not make eye contact with me .

" I am so happy to see you little bro, Tanya" says Edward

" you to" says Emmett

" so Emmett what are you and Tanya doing while your in New York" says Alice. Alice knew about Tanya and also that Emmett was going to be here and never told me . She better be lucky its my graduation night or she wouldn't hear the end of this.

" ooh just visiting some tourist spots , I forgot you guys said you were coming , you should have told me we could have flown together." says Emmett .

He just stood there like he didn't even see me, I guess I have to be the bigger person.

" well hello Emmett , how have you been" I said glaring at the fake bitch on his arm

" good , ooh sorry this is my girlfriend Tanya, Tanya this is Bella, Rose, Jasper ,and Bella's parents Charlie, Renee, and her step dad Phil. "

" hi " she says as she extends her arm to me

" hi , ummmmm Tanya." I said as I shake her hand is disgust. Then she shook hands with everyone else.

" ok well we aren't going to interrupt the rest of your dinner, have a nice night." says Emmett as he begins to turn around , and avoiding eye contact again while I am glaring at him

" wait Emmett you and Tanya should join us at the 40/40 club, it will be fun" Alice says before even thinking about what is coming out of her mouth

" umm I don't think so we don't want to intrude."

" but baby it will be so much fun , you haven't had a chance to show me your moves that you said were so good, please baby , please" begs Tanya

" ok then we will go" " YYYEEEEAAAA" yells Tanya. I notice my parents were glaring a Emmett and his bitch the whole time and not saying a word. I was just pissed Alice even invited then to my graduation party night. This was going to be the worst night of my life

" what time do you want us to meet you there" says Emmett

" ummm , we're about done here , um we have a private room so when ever you get there tell them you are with Alice Cullen"

" ok see you in a few" says Emmett as him and that bitch leave

" ok , I just lost my appetite" says my mom, dad , and step dad

" me too" I say whiling glaring at Alice. There was a lot of tension at the table and I know I am not the only one who fills it

"Al-" I begin to say when I am cut off by the waitress

" so who is taking care of the bill" says the waitress, holding the check. She just save Alice from getting a mouth full

" I will take care of that" offers Edward

" no son I got it" says my dad

" its ok my treat"

" no son I got it my treat"

" I got"

"no I got it"

" you know what, I got it" shouts Alice "you guys leave the tip"

While Alice was paying for the bill and Edward and my father bicker over who is going to leave the tip . I spot Emmett and Tanya cuddled up , he had the look of love in his eyes. He gave her the look he use to give me . I still wonder what happen to us , and I always wonder if he thinks the same thing. He turned and looked at me , I blushed , he had the look of anger, lust, and forgiveness in his eyes. I just wanted to walk over there sit down and tell him it was going to be alright . But I knew I couldn't do that .

"ready to go get your club'n on" says Rose . I forgot she was even there , she was just to quiet

" yea I guess"

" I know that look honey , don't let him and that girl get to you . I was shocked to know they were even dating." she says

" I just cant believe Alice never said anything , we are suppose to be best friends, how come he never called , he just showed up out of the blue with some HO on his arm"

" I know I am mad also but just think he missed out on a good chance"

" yea he did but ,I still love him after all these years I feel the same about him, I was so excited to see him after all these years , I thought he came to sweep me off my feet by telling me he was stupid and that he wants me the same way I want him."

" honey, its ok , just let him go we will find you someone that can take better care of you than he can"

" but what if I want him"

" just let him go , this is your day don't let anyone take that away from you not even Emmett or Alice . Can you do that for me?" she pleaded.

" I guess so ,you are so great to me what would I do with out my best friend"

" you would be trying to get Emmett back"

"yea that is true, thank you so much . LOVE YOU ROSE" I said with a huge grin

" LOVE YOU TOO BELLA" she said while hugging me

" sorry to interrupt this love fest but are you to ready to go , Alice is waiting" says Jasper while taking a look at Emmett and Tanya

" I cant believe Alice invited them" says Jasper in a hush tone

" its her brother now drop it, we don't need the negativity , what happen to all the positivity" said Rose

" ok then , lets get this party started" said Jasper

I just laugh at the two of them they were so alike . Before left I took one last look at Emmett and he was still staring at me with the same look as earlier.

We dropped my parents off and then head out to the club. When we walked into the club my jaw dropped , I thought I had died and gone to heaven . It was gorgeous it had a mini bars, seats coming out from the ceiling , dance floor, tone of bars, private rooms, land loud music .Words couldn't even describe what I had saw. Alice had got us a private room in the 40/40 New Club Space. I was speechless but the first thing I did was go to the bar and order I drink.

" can I have a shot of patron and sex on the beach" I asked the nice male bartender

" make that 2 and a double on the shots" said Alice

" make that 3" said Rose. Then Jasper and Edward came over and ordered shots and a beer. While glaring at the bartender that was checking up out . I was enjoying my self ,it was very relaxing and calming . I thought to myself when was the last time I had gone out and had a great time. NEVER was the answer.

"here you guys go" the bartender said handing us all shots

" lets make a toast" said Alice " to Bella, my best friend congratulations .BELLA"

" to my best friend , and a girl I call a sister. BELLA " said Rose

" to Bella's clumsiness, back talking , funniness , and her caring/loving heart . BELLA "said Jasper

" to the girl that was at my house everyday , and made sure I never gave up , to Bella and what ever is brought into her future" said Edward

" to all my of you guys standing before me who have stuck by me not just today but any day , when I made bad decision you were there, the ones who let me cry on their shoulder after bad break ups, to the friends that slapped me when I wasn't thinking right , to the friends that made fun of my clumsiness, to the friends that have brighten my life each and every day. I love you all , don't ever forget that." I said with tears in my eyes.

" SAULD ( bless you)" we said at once

Then once we had the shots we all went onto the dance floor just dancing and having a great time. Everyone was enjoying themselves me and my best friends dancing when all of a sudden something tapped my shoulder . I looked up and it was Tanya . Just when life couldn't get any better. She asked to dance with us. And I said yes. I guess she was a pretty good dancer , dropping it like its hot and shaking her thang. I grew to like her and I realized why Emmett loves her so much . She is just like me in but in a blond girls body.

JPOV

" why would you bring her here" I said after taking a swallow of my beer

" because we were invited and I didn't want to come but Tanya begged and you know how my sister gets when she doesn't get her way." Emmett said

" that is no excuse , you decide to show up 4 yrs later and for what to hurt her again."

" who are you talking about?" he asked

"Bella stupid"

" this wasn't planned if that is what you're talking about" I said angerly , and putting down my half drunken beer

" I was there when she was crying her eyes out, I was there when she was vomiting, I was there when she would scream your name at night .I was the one to re-assure her that you made a mistake and that you would call her soon, I was the one that told her that you might one day love her , I was the fool to believe you had one ounce of love in that heart of yours ." I spat at him . " we were suppose to be buddies and never lie to one another . Where did the Emmett I grew up with go because that Emmett is the one I like better than the one I meet tonight." I said sadly as turned to watch my sister and friends on the dance floor.

BPOV

" I'm tired , I am going to sit down for a bit" I yelled back to the girls. I walked up to the bar and ordered another sex on the beach . I then turned around to look at my friends having a great time . Then I looked at the guys sitting down and it looked like there was a lot of tension and they played it off pretty good but I knew everyone was mad a Emmett. I turned around to set my drink down and then when I looked back at the guys Emmett was gone. Where had he gone? I then decided I needed a shot .

" can I have a double shot of patron" I asked the new bartender. I never heard anyone behind me until I heard

" I will take one also" he said

****

OK CHAPTER 2 .I HOPE THIS IS ENJOYABLE . THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS KEEP WRITING THEM . HAVE A SAFE LABOR DAY WEEKEND . I MIGHT UPDATE THIS WEEKEND.

SENIOR10


	3. bar fights

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING . SM OWNS EVERYTHING****. JUST HAVING A LITTLE FUN AND IMPROVING MY WRITING**

**I HAVE BEEN DOING SENIOR PROJECT SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE**

SM OWNS EVERYTHING 

BPOV

I turned around to see who had ordered the shot. When I swung the bar stool around I came face to face with a tall dark haired man who looked to be in his early 20's . I thought to myself its not Emmett. I gave this man a weak smile , I didn't want it to seem like I wasn't happy to have company , but I was really wishing it was Emmett.

" hello" the dark haired man said

" hello" I replied

" my name is Jacob Black , I couldn't help but see you sitting here alone and sad so I thought I would come keep you company since no one else has come, do you mind if I sit do next to you ." he said

" ok , yea that is fine all my friends are on the dance floor , but when they are done dancing you can leave." I said harshly not in the mood

" may I ask why such a pretty young lady is at the bar alone."

" yea it is my graduation night and I am here with some friends just letting my hair down and having done since I am finally done with college."

" that seems like a good excuse." he says as the bartender hands us our drinks. " lets toast to graduating college, brighter futures, and me meeting you tonight." he says

" ok ,I will drink to that" I say as we swallowed our shots

" so may I ask what you do Jacob Black"

"yes you may, I am a model for Hanes Underwear and I own my own business."

"what type of business" I say with a chuckle ( laughing at the him being a model)

" I inherited the family business , which is a taxi business."

" wow the taxi industry , lucky you , your business may never fail because no one here in New York likes to drive their own car or even walk.

"yea I know that is why I was so happy to inherit it ."

" so may I ask what you do , umm I never got your name"

" Bella, Bella Swan" I said while shaking his hand

" ok Ms. Bella what do you do ."

" I actually work at a local coffee café"

" so u make coffee"

" yes I do" I said sternly . " see I wasn't fortunate to inherit a family business"

" no don't take it as a bad thing, I actually happen to love coffee." he said with a chuckle

" I am assuming you do as a model who is always on the run and a business owner."

" that is so true."

" Bella I know we just met , but would you mind dancing with me, you look like you can dance."

" I would love too" I said while taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

As we head to the dance floor I saw Alice, Rose , and Tanya walking to take a seat. The music begins to play and I began to move my hips to the music. I had my back to his chest. And I am swaying my hips while Jacob did the same . I was then grinding my ass into him , I heard him let out a low growl , I took that as a sign of him liking it . He then place his hands on my hip and begins moving my hips to his speed. I leaned my head back so it is resting on his shoulder and my arms wrapping around his neck while still moving to the music . He then began to move his hands to the front of my dress , slowly bringing them to my stomach and leading a trail towards my breast. As I'm grinding my hips into him , he growls again and then I feel him getting harder , so I decide to tease him my pushing my ass harder into his cock . This cock twitched again and then I heard him growl louder. I wonder if the people next to us can hear. While I am wondering about the neighbors he lets his hands glide down until they are at the him of my dress. He slowly begins to lift my dress , he then begins to slip a hand under my dress when all of a sudden I feel his warm touch yanked from me .

I turn around to see Emmett Cullen on top of Jacob Black beating the shit out of him.

EMPOV

I was sitting down with the guys when I notice Bella staring at us I got nervous then all of a sudden had to take a piss. So I told the guys I would be right back . While I was heading to the bathroom I notice this guy staring a Bella like a piece of meat. My first instinct was to go punch him in the face but he wasn't doing anything to her so I left it. While standing in the stall taking a pee I realized how nice it was to see Bella and how good she looked to night. I had to shake those thoughts out of my head because I was with Tanya , I had my chance with Bella but I made a mistake and now I have to live with it . So I washed my hands and headed out to hang out with the guys. As I was walking toward the guys I heard an annoying clicking noise coming from someone's heels.

Then Tanya wrapped her arms around me. Making me jump and throwing me out of my thoughts

" What the FUCK" I said upset and scared

" sorry bab, did I scare you"

" no" I lied " just caught me off guard" I replied

" I'm sorry I saw you head to the bathroom and I thought I would follow you and tell you that I am having a great time with all your friends and thanking you for letting me come here tonight"

" your welcome" I said then leaned do to give her a kiss

" lets go sit down , my feet are starting to hurt"

"ok" I said with a smile , then I thought how did I get so lucky.

We joined the rest of the group , we all ordered our drinks Tanya was sitting on my lap with Alice and Rose on one side of me while Jasper and Edward were on the other. The girls were gossiping while us guys struck up our conversation.

" so who do you think is going to when the game Sunday night" ask Edward

" I have my money on the Giants , all day" I said

" you would ,I have my money on the Patriots, its Tom Brady's first game back and he's been doing really well during preseason" Jasper said

"yea but wait until he gets hurt again" I said

" well I got my money on the Giants also" said Edward

" you are such a traitor:" said Jasper

" no he just got his head on right" I said

" well lets make a bet then" Jasper said very upset

" ok , fine" me and Edward said

" If the Giants loose you tell Bella you made a mistake and that you really do love her" he said in a hush tone so Tanya couldn't hear

" no, I love Tanya" I said while pointing to her

" fine , a money bet. But I think the first bet is better" said Edward

" money or I'm not in it"

" fine money"

"50 on the Patriots"

"50 on the Giants "said Edward

"50 on the Giants" I said. I then heard Tanya squeal. " oomg look at Bella and that guy on the dance floor , that is so cute" she said.

All the guys turned their head at once to see what she was talking about . I cant believe Bella was on the dance floor with the guy that was staring at her like she was a piece of meat earlier. I was so mad right now , if he did anything out of line I would have to put him in check I thought.

" look at Bella, I think she just made him growl' said Alice overly cheerful

" I know , I didn't think she had it in her to dance with a stranger" said Rose

" she is a good dancer, ooh my good is Bella making him growl l" said Tanya

" yea he did it again." said Alice

" they are going to have sex on the dance floor" said Edward

"should we stop them" said Jasper

"no" everyone shouted but me. I was pissed how could she do this to me . I thought she loved me.

"excuse me Tanya, I am going to say something this has gone to far, where are his hands going , I hope not under his dress." I said

Jasper and Edward holding me back. I finally get out of their grip . I walk up to the guy tap him on the shoulder and then punch him square in the face that felt so good. He is pinned to the ground and I keep hitting him . I thought how come this fills so good.

BPOV

" EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN …STOP" I yelled. How come no one was helping me and why wasn't he listening to me. I finally decide I have to do something about it myself. Then I got hit square in the face and I didn't know by who. I ended up on the other side of the floor. When I finally gained consciousness I saw security trying to pry apart Jacob and Emmett.

They escorted both men out the front door along with me , Rose , Alice , Edward and Jasper. This was the worst night of my life.

As I walked outside I looked over to see Alice yelling at Emmett . I was happy , I hope she beats the shit out of him he deserves it " Emmett what the fuck is you problem" yelled Alice and all he did was shrug his shoulders.

" hey are you ok" I said walking up to Jacob

" yea , I guess, are you ok I saw you on the ground" he said while looking away from me

" yea I am thank you , I am so sorry I don't know what got into him"

"its ok ,he was just being protective"

" yea but I am a grown woman I can protect myself, please turn and look at me Jacob" I said as he turned his head I saw the slowly forming bruises. I brushed my hand across the bruise along his jaw . I felt this funny tingle run through my body as I traced each bruise while staring into his dark brown eyes trying to figure who this guy was and how my body reacted to him the same way it use to react when I touched Emmett. I notice myself getting lost in his eyes, then I felt my his cool breath wash across my lips . Then right as I leaned .. Someone cleared their throat.

" are you ok" a worried and scared Tanya asked Jacob

"yea I am fine." never taking his eyes off of me.

" I am so sorry I have never seen Emmett so mad"

"its okay I guess I can say I got into my first bar fight" he chuckled , still never taking his eyes away from mine

" I am so sorry" she said again. Then walked away .

" I will be right back , then we can head out of here" I whispered to him, he just nodded his head with a smile.

" Emmett what the FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM" I said when I finally reached him. I was so fucking pissed I could strangle him right about now. I was stumbling , and slurring my words which meant I was drunk .

" nothing , I just didn't like what you and that guy were doing plus that guy looks at you like you are a piece of meat. He probably just came here tonight looking for some pretty girl to go home with" he said sternly

" you know what Emmett …… FUCK YOU. I might just be that girl THAT GOES HOME WITH HIM," I said not even think about what I was saying or who was around me I didn't care I was just mad. "I cant believe 4 years ago I told you that I LOVED YOU, that was one of my biggest mistakes in my 22 years of being on this planet, I HATE YOU EMMETT CULLEN . Have a good night and I hope you and Tanya have a great life together because I know I am tired of hoping and praying that you will one day come to me and say you made a mistake and that you love me ." I said before walking away and whipping the fallen tears.

"hey Jacob" I said trying to sound happy

" you wanna share a cab" I said

"yea ok that will be great but are you sure I don't want your friend to pound on me again" he said as I called a cab

" yea I can care less what they think"

"ok then" he said as the cab pulled up to the curb

"Bella , come on he didn't mean to hurt you , please come with us, you are to drunk to go home with some strange" Rose said

" nope , Rose you don't tell me what to do if I want to go home with some stranger then I will " I said pointing my finger are her." you have the key so let your self in , I will see you when I get home" I said while Jacob helped me into the cab.

Rose just stood there with tears in her eyes , pleading for me to come with her. I just sat there in the cab next to Jacob and didn't move until the cab began to drive off. I turned in my seat so I could see Rose one more time. When she was out of sight I slowly felt woozy and the last thing I remember was Jacob saying he would take good care of me …

****

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. THIS CHAPTER WASN'T MY BEST. I HAVE SENIOR PROJECT AND AP. PSYCHOLOGY PROJECT BUT I WILL STILL TRY AND UPDATE BY FRIDAY. THANK YOU , AND PLEASE REVEW.

****


	4. what happen later that night

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING . SM OWNS EVERYTHING****. JUST HAVING A LITTLE FUN AND IMPROVING MY WRITING**

**I HAVE BEEN DOING SENIOR PROJECT SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE**

SM OWNS EVERYTHING

****

I HAVE BEEN DOING SENIOR PROJECT SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE

BPOV

I woke up with my head throbbing , it felt like I had been hit in the head with a ton of brick. I groaned into my pillow and tossed and turned . When I opened my eyes I realized I was naked and then , when I lifted my head up very slowly I realized I wasn't at my home. I turned to my right to see a dark haired man laying next to me with only a sheet wrapped around his lower half.

I got curious so I lifted the sheet to see if he was naked also and when I looked I wasn't that surprised to see that I had sex with some guy I barely even knew. I then took that opportunity to get out of bed and find my clothes which happen to be scrambled across the room . I finally got dress, found my purse and shoes. I quietly snuck out of his house to catch a cab. While in the cab I realized I had 3 text messages and they were all from Rose and I had 5 miss calls from Alice .

****

To : Bella

Will you call us when you get this

Rose

To: Bella

Went to get some coffee and a bit to eat

Rose

To: Bella

Should be home in 30 mins

Rose

The cab let me off in front of apartment and I then let myself in . when I walked in the house it was to quiet so I text Alice.

****

To Alice:

Where are you guys

Bella

JPOV

I finally woke up to the sun shinning through my window I was lying on my back and when I did I turned to my left and my bed was empty. Bella had left me without saying goodbye I thought . I then turned over and buried my face into her pillow . I could still smell the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo. I jump out of bed and head to the bathroom where I wrote down the Bella's work and home number a piece of toilet paper. Then returned back to my bed where I sat on the edge and ran my hand through my hair with a huge grin on my face when I thought about what happen last night when we arrived at my house.

__

FLASHBACK

__

The cab dropped us off in front of my apartment building . I paid the cab driver while the bell man help me get Bella out of the car since she was passed out. I felt bad for the cab driver since Bella had thrown up 3 times before we reached my apartment I then decided to tip him an extra 20 dollars and I tipped the bell man also for helping me get Bella out of the cab. I said my thank- you's, then got Bella into the elevator. While in the elevator she kept mumbling something about how she loved Emmett and how he loved her but just couldn't tell her and about some blonde bimbo bitch.

__

The bell finally rung saying that we had reach my level . I had to put Bella over my shoulder and carry her because she kept falling over . I got to my room and was fishing for my key when I heard some guys whistling down the hall because Bella's thong had been showing . I unlock by door and ran into the house . I then sat her on the couch.

" Jake " she hiccupped

" yes, " I said surprised she remembered my name

" are you going to leave me like Emmett did" she asked as she began to sob

" no never " I said assuring her everything was going to be alright

" ok then." she hiccupped

" how about we get you into bed"

" ok , I am kind of tired"

I carried her to my room where I then began to help her strip from her clothes. As more of her clothes were pried of I saw more and more of her perfect body and I knew I wouldn't last any longer. Once all her clothes were off I began to take off mine. Once my boxers were off my dick sprung up. I climbed into bed and wrapped my arms around her . Just the fill on my skin touching hers turned me on . I had to have her even if I had to go to the greatest length . She then began to toss and turn she as kept hitting my dick and I just couldn't take it .

I turned her over and her eyes opened up and showed fear and I didn't care I was going to fuck Bella wether she liked it or not . She should have listen to her stupid friends and went home with them. When I turned her over I climbed on top of her and position my dick at her entrance she wasn't fighting me back . So I realized I couldn't take it any more , I began sucking at her nipples which became hard instantly , also sucking at anything and everything , then I slide into her. 'oh my gosh she was so tight' I thought . She never moved once I entered into her I thought she was dead but then as I began to pump harder I heard these soft moans coming out of her.

I then leaned down so I can suck on her now hard nipples and neck and I pumped into her hard

"_ ooh yes, " she said_

_" GOD BELLA you Are so tight" I said_

_" god.. Yess… fuck me faster,," she said_

_So I did. I felt her walls begin to clamp around my dick while I played with her clit._

_"FFFUUUCCCKK" she screamed_

_" cum for me Bella cum for me Bella" I said while still playing with her clit_

_"OOOMM FFFUUUCCCKKKIIINGG GGGOOODDD " she said and I felt her juices wash across my dick. I kept pumping into her because I felt myself about to blow._

_" YEESSS BEELLLLAAA" I grunted as my orgasm washed over me_

_I then clasped on top of her making sure not to move from in side of her. I turned us to the side with me still inside of her . I just couldn't get enough of this girl .She began playing with my hair and then asked if I was 'ready for round two'. I turned us so I was hovering over her and I pumped into hard this time . After about the 15th round ( lost track after round 8) . I laid there with Bella laying on my chest and I was playing with her hair . I thought to myself life couldn't get any better._

_SORRY FOR THE WAIT . I HAVE SENIOR PROJECT AND ACT PLUS SAT'S TO STUDY FOR._


	5. author note

I know I haven't been updating getting ready to begin life in college. Can't wait! Hang in there I will be updating with the next week or two weeks thanks


	6. the day after

APOV

" I cant believe what happen last night, Emmett is such an ass"

" I know, I am terrified for Bella she hasn't returned any of my text, I just want to make sure she makes it home alright" says Rose as we walk toward my car

" Who treats one of your best friends like she is trash and then allow her to get into a cab with some crazy psycho, he could be a pervert, rapist or molester, he could be anything , why would she hop into a car with a random strange" I thought

" She is very vulnerable right now and I think it is best if we give her , her space she will talk to us when she is ready" Rose said

I start my car and we head out to the coffee shop in hope that Bella is there or either on her way home

EmPOV

Fuck what did I do last night I fucking slept with Tanya fuck I was going to save my virtue for my one and only Bella I have to do something to win her back I really don't love Tanya but her parents think I am the one for her and they want me to propose to her that is why we are here in New York, but there has never been any sparks between us. But she is rich and when I marry her I could have evryting I have ever wanted. FUCK what am I to do. My Bella would be able to help me in this situation or my sister but neither of them are talking to me. FUCK!

"Emmie Bear, are you awake" yells Tanya

I decide not to respond I don't want to face her until I decide what I am going to do .

" Baby are you awake" she says again, I hear her feet patting toward the master suite in the hotel we are staying at.

" Huh" I say

" Baby, get up we are going to head to a café and get some coffee"

" You go I will catch up with you later"

" No, baby I want you to come with me, please she begs"

I sigh and then get up throw on a pair of black short, white shirt and my black sandals. I quicky brush my teeth try to tame my hair and then we head out into the nice and warm morning in New York. We walk for about 10 minutes and we finally find a coffee shoop that is not a Starbucks.

I open the door to hear a chime signaling the works that a customer has just walked in and as we walk up to the counter to order our coffee I hear a familiar laugh. I look to my left and see my sister and my cousin Rose. We make I contact and they just stare they don't even acknowledge that I am in the same room with them. If stares could kill I would have died a long time ago.

Its our turn to order Tanya gets a non- fat soy latte and I get a black coffee we go to sit down and wait for our order, I am hoping that Tanya doesn't notice my sister and cousin staring at us. But she doesn't notice becaue she is too busy telling me what she wants to do tonight.

Just as she ask me if I am listening to what she is say my phone vibrates and caller ID read " Tanya father". I sigh, kiss her on the forehead and tell her I am going to take this outside. I stand up heart racing, open the door and hear the stupid chime again indicating that someone is either entering or leaving .

I press the green phone button on my Blackberry.

"Hello"

"Hey , Son. How is everything going in New York, I am surprised that we haven't received a phone call yet, did you ask her yet?" George ask

"Ummmm, no not yet I am waiting for the right time and last night was not the right time"

"Why not"

"well my sister invited us to join them at the club, and I just didn't think that was a great surrounding for a moment that is suppose to be so romantic and personal"

" I hope you are not back out son you remember our agreement" he says with a stern voice

"no sir, I remember, I am going to come up with a plan"

"well your days are narrowing and do you remember what else you will receive for the engament "

" I will putyour check in the mail as soon as we get the call" he says

" yes sir" I say just thinkin how fucked up this is,I am going to marry a girl I don't like have kids but a girl I don't have any chemistry and live the rest of my life with someone who has no physical chemsistry with me . FUCK I am screwed

" ok, son I will call you again and I am expecting an update on how things are going and make sure no one knows aobut our arrangement got it"

"Yes sir, I have to go now"

"don't break my daughter heart or I will have your neck," he said strenlty

" ok bye"

" Emmett wiat, have a great day" he says I can hear the smile in his voice

I hang up the phone and scream BITCH

" Babe are you ok"

I turn around not realizing she was stnaing behind me. She hands me my coffee and kisses me on the lips trying to soothe me but I didn't feel the spark or fireworks how am I going to be able to live like this for the rest of my life.

"Yea, lets head back to the hotel" I say as I throw an arm around her shoulder and take one more look at my cousin and sister. We are walking in silence for about 5 min until tayna breaks it with her question.

" Babe, I saw your sister and cousin they were look at you like they wanted to kill you is everything ok"

" Yea, don't worry your little heart over it , we always have disagreements and then 2 days later we are inseperable."

"Ok, I thought it was becaue of me"

"Ooh no babe, don't worry it is a little family disagreement, it has nothing to do with you at all" I saw very quietly

We continue to walk to the hotle in silence Tanaya has that worried , concentrated look on her face she is trying to figure out what the real problem is and I am trying to think is this who I am Emmett Cullen the liar, money hungry, and terrible brother/friend/boyfriend/cousin.

TPOV

We walk into the coffee shop and order our coffee as we are waiting for our order Emmett's phone rigns he has a worried look on his face and hurries to take the call outside. What is he hiding from me I think. Did I do something wrong , I know he had a history with ttha Bella girl , the way her was watching her all night, the way he was so protective of her and he beat the shit out of the guy who touched her, why wasn't he likethat for me. He was my soulmate, my rock, knight and shinning armor, I couldn't see myself with any other guy. While on the phone outside of the coffee shop I study his body language he is nervous, who was on the phone making him nervous and as I turn my head I see his sister Alice and cousin Rose staring at me. I wave to them but they don't acknoweldege me back. If stares could kill I was already dead.

"Tanya" the lady behind the coutner calls my name

I get up to get the coffee, I add the sugar and cream to Emmett's coffee just the way he likes it. They are still staring, what is their problem,what have I done to them, they are the ones that invited us out last night.

I ignore them and head to my Emmie Bear he been on edge lately, but last night was amazing her gave up his virture to me . can you believe it Emmett Cullen gave me his virtue. As I walk outside he screams BITCH . I have never heard Emmett scream like that. It terrifeied me .

" Babe you ok." I decide to take another big step by kissing him infront of his family in hopes of soothing him.

"Yea, lets head back to the hotel" he says, he isn't the same Emmie Bear he was before he walked out the coffee shop door who was that I think.

" Babe, I saw your sister and cousin they were look at you like they wanted to kill you is everything ok"

" Yea, don't worry your little heart over it , we always have disagreements and then 2 days later we are inseperable."

"Ok, I thought it was becaue of me"

"Ooh no babe, don't worry it is a little family disagreement, it has nothing to do with you at all" I saw very quietly

As we walk back to the hotel I am thinking to myself,concentrating hard who was that on the phone, what was it Emmett wasn't telling me, why were his sisters staring at us and what kind of history do Bella and Emmett have. All I know is that whatever history Bella and him had is history I ama his future we are going to get married have kids and have a pickit whit fence.

JPOV

I shower and head down to the coffee shop where Bella works, in hope to find her there because I would really like to take her out on a proper date. I jump into my Porshe and drive to the coffee shop. I ask the lady behind the counter if Bella was working and she told me no.

So I order my ususal and leave to go back to my apartment to sleep off this terrible hangover

BPOV

Fuck what have I done, I slept with a strange named Jacob what is Alice and Rose going to think, maybe I should leave this is my only chance to run since they aren't here yet. I don't have the energy or the effort to get up I end up falling asleep on the couch and dreaming about my and Emmett's future. We have 3 kids 2 boys and 1 girl and I am pregnant again all the kids have a little of me and Emmett both in them. As I snooze off more into my great dream there is a knock on the door. I jump at the sound and open the door to see my two best friends.

**I AM GOING TO LEAVE IT THERE HEADED TO A FOURTH OF JULY PARTY. BE SAFE EVERYONE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS SORRY FOR THE SUCH LATE UPDATE**


End file.
